1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein are directed to golf clubs, and more particularly to a treatment that can be applied to the golf club.
2. Background of the Invention
The United States Golf Association (USGA) is the ruling body of the game of golf in the United States and is charged with determining the legality of all golf equipment used in a USGA sanctioned events including all PGA Tour sanctioned events. In this role, the USGA has placed several limits on the performance, size, shape, and other characteristics of golf clubs. The effect of these limits has curtailed the ability of club makers to increase club performance.
For example, it is well known that recently there has been extensive innovations in driver technology designed to improve performance, e.g., improved distance and accuracy. For example, many club makers have increased the “spring-like” response imparted to the golf ball. This “spring-like” like effect produces a greater co-efficient of restitution and longer “characteristic time” measurements off the driver. This effect is produced through, or often coupled with changes in the dimensions of club head, length of driver, and changes certain other parameters.
But recent USGA limits have curtailed the cub maker's ability to make such changes. Accordingly, golf club manufacturers are currently at or very near the maximum allowable tolerances in golf club design that can produce greater performance. For example, Under Appendix II in the Rules of Golf Section 5 it states that the material and construction of, or any treatment to, the face or clubhead must not have the effect at impact of a spring, or impart significantly more or less spin to the ball than a standard steel face, or have any other effect that would unduly influence the movement of the ball. This section goes on to state that the face of the club must be hard and rigid (some exceptions may be made for putters) and, except for certain listed markings, must be smooth and must not have any degree of concavity. Further, except for marking specified in the following paragraphs, the surface roughness within the area where impact is intended (“the impact area”) must not exceed that of decorative sandblasting, or of fine milling.